This invention relates to an improved connector for coaxial cables.
Coaxial cable connectors are generally made of metal components. These are either metal components which are formed or drawn or metal components worked on screw machines. Generally, it is considered that screw machine parts which are used as components for such connectors exhibit improved structural and electrical characteristics, and these components are generally preferred by cable manufacturers when using connectors for coaxial cables.
A popular coaxial cable connector is that identified as the Wedgelock which is manufactured by the assignee of the present invention. This Wedgelock connector exhibits excellent structural and electrical characteristics and has been widely used throughout the industry for many years. Unfortunately, the cost of manufacture of this type connector is relatively high, since numerous machining steps are required to fabricate such a connector. Further, labor time employed in assembling such a connector is also extensive, and this type connector, although possessing excellent electrical characteristics, is expensive.
Coaxial connectors which are assembled in the field present some difficulties. In particular, it is necessary to effect electrical soldering in the field, and this can be problematic.
Consequently, an object of this invention is to provide an improved coaxial cable connector exhibiting significant economies in terms of the components, machine time used to fabricate the components and assembly time to assemble the coaxial connector.
Another object is to achieve such characteristics without degrading the electrical and structural characteristics found in this type connector.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a connector which is field serviceable, eliminating the need for soldering when the cable connector is assembled.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.